User talk:SmudgyHollz
Re: I'm not even really sure! XD Can you delete my story pages? I'm going to be starting a new one soon! Thanks I want to be famous 05:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Peacesign Yep,. I started I page for my new stroy; Magic Lies. I want to be famous 15:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Peacesign RE: Err, sorry for not responding as fast. I'm quite busy for a summer. Perhaps I should've told all wikis I contribute to, I didn't know being gone for 4 days would affect so much! xD I've lots of requests to fill and duties to do...anyways, I'm an admin on the Poptropica Wiki (which I don't contribute to anymore, I did a long time ago when I was a lot younger...), and the Amazing Roleplay Wiki, which is still growing. I'm a bureaucrat on the Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki, the Lemonade Mouth Wiki and the Survivor Wiki. So yeah, I've got experience. I'm devoted to more wikis than usual xD InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awsome, lol and its okay :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 13:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Testing Signature [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Where your treasure is,']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'There will your heart be also']] [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Our pain']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'becomes their power']] [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 18:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I suggest a planning page first though to see how it may work out, and I was thinking it would be a template. Like, u know on Warriors FanFic wiki, they have the templates for that? Similiar-ish "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 18:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) yep lol and yeah; Categories too, as it would indeed be easier to keep track of everything. And maybe the page could be called 'Story Rating Planning Page'? or something along those lines? xP "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol you shall have the honors if you'd like :P I have another hour left to be online, and i need to reread my collab part and see what i can type up for the time being since i'm bored :P "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a twist in mind with Becca and Alex. ;) Lets say someone might end up dying.... lol and yep. Your signature is acting a bit wacky today :P "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep! And almost done; I'm typing as I go along. :P And yes a death. I'm debating on if he/she could die or not. >:) lol and cool :P "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol try guessing around what'll happen. I usually spill the spoilers alot xD "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) lol kk bye :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Your probably the only one thats found that out xD Yes. Tray is EVIL. >:) Yes, he's trying to poison Alex, and Becca will be the one to unknowingly give the poison to Alex. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 21:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I made my own Harry Potter Fanon Wiki before I knew this one existed, but I'll discontinue it. Thanks for the welcome! Dynovan 17:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I'll just put my stuff on it, I won't discontinue it. It's just 'Harry Potter Fanon Wiki'. Dynovan 17:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Fanon Wiki No, the one with one. Dynovan 17:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, maybe you could join! Click here. Also, please join here. The name is because I like Jackie Chan. Dynovan 17:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The wiki's nothing to do with him, it's just named after him. Thanks! :D Dynovan 17:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. See you around! Dynovan 07:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S Can you redirect the link so it links directly to the home page? Thanks. Dynovan 11:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So how do I post a story on here? Dynovan 17:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do that. I'll head over now! :) Dynovan 07:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that. Dynovan 07:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Remember me? Hey SmudgyHollz! It's Sac from the HPGames Wiki. Could you explain me how everything here works? Secret agent clank 08:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: I checked it out, and it's a pretty good idea :D But planning, it looks like the actual story, unless it's a rough copy :P EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 20:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, put it up on the adoption page please. And its Weasleys Wizard Wheeze's P.S. how do you make different signatures? User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 13:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, could you make it for me? User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 15:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Hi! IRC? This IRC channel :P EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 18:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Maybe a font of 12, or normal font. And colours. Red, and blue. User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 19:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC? IRC if your on? EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 18:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Heheh :D I just thought of the most amazingnest thing for osmething to happen in Demented :D, I just figured Demented could mean something else entirely from Dementors, Lol IRC? EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC)